Le style à Konoha
by troll forever
Summary: Les héros mythiques de Naruto deviennent des mannequins ! Situation banale me direz vous (ben ouais ils sont trop beauuuuux xD) mais si cette situation cachait plusieurs secrets bien gardés ? Résumé un peu nul mais l'histoire est bien mieux GROS GROS DELIRE yaoi sasunaru et bien d'autres bonne lecture ! Je comprends rien aux raiting donc je M au cas où xD
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Alors voila c'est notre première fic (BibiK et moi Romananas) ça va partir en couille XD (je préviens direct) Y aura du yaoi (homophobes et gens sensibles adiooooooos) sur notre manga préféré NARUTO et un jeu girly : La Maison du Style (ouais on sait xD) ! Bonne lecture !

En italique les pensées de Sasuke

Entre ** les actions des persos

Entre parenthèses les Nda

Les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas (tristesse…) mais on adoooore les torturer ! Par contre cette histoire nous appartient (ouaiiiis !)

On espère que vous aimerez sinon PICHENETTE !

* * *

Un beau jour à Konoha, une mystérieuse personne avait affiché différents posters qui disaient :

RECHERCHE DE MANNEQUINS (HOMME) (FEMME)

N : Waaaa ! C'est quoi ?

S : Tu sais pas lire baka ?!

N : Maieuuuuuuuuh…*moue boudeuse*

S : _Putain à chaque fois qu'il fait ça j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus !_

N : Sasuke ?

S : _Vraiment son petit cul est à tomber !_

N : SASUKE !

S : Hn ? (Traduction : Quoi ? Ca va c'était pas dur xD)

N : *rougissant légèrement* on devrait participer…

S : ..Participer à quoi ?

N : Beeeeeen…au casting. . .

S : *poker face*(comme d'hab) ●_●…Non

N : *regard implorant* steuuuuuuuuuplaiiit

S : _JE NE PEUX PAS RÉSISTER ! RESTE DARK SASUKE !_

N : Bien ! *voix de petite diva* Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave ! Je demanderais à Sai je suis sur qu'on s'amusera bien ! )

Le sang de l'Uchiha ne fit qu'un tour et son orgueil de seme alpha fut bléssé.

S : *pose de réflexion* Bon…*soupir* c'est où ta merde ? _Comme ça je pourrais le mater dans les vestiaires._

N : *calin VIRIL à Sasuke* Haha ! Trop cool !

S : *rougit de façon dark* hn..*le repousse en caressant discrètement le torse de Naruto* (IMAGE MENTALE)

N : Eh ! T'as chaud ?

S : pffff… _Merde ! Ça s'est vu ?! PUTAIN !_

Naruto arracha l'affiche en lançant un regard moqueur à Sasuke. Les rues de Konoha étaient bondées et bordées de petites maisons colorées, des regards dégoûtés étaient lancés à Naruto. Les deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés devant un petit bâtiment à l'aspect lugubre, devant celui-ci, se tenaient plus de cent personnes. Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent alors la file d'attente qui était d'une longueur inimaginable (Sasuke : Comme ma bite…TA GUEULE SUSKIKI°) Quand tout à coup ils virent Lee et Neji (ce dernier était déguisé en fille).

N : Lee ! Salut t'es la pour le casting ?

S : hn … _Pourquoi Naruto la regarde comme ça cette pute…PUTAIN C'EST NEJI !_

N : euh…Neji ?

L : OUAIS C'EST NEJ…*coup sur le tête*hemhem Neja…

Ne : Arrête de hurler sombre imbécile !

N : Mais pourquoi t'es habillé en fille ?

L : PARCE QUE LE CASTING SE FAIT EN COUPLE ! *pose nice guy*

N&S : TU FAIS LA FILLE ! *ensemble en se pointant mutuellement du doigt*

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous pouvez laisser des reviews ça ferait grave plaisir ! Vous avez vu le suspense de malade qu'on vous laisse !**

 **°référence au chef otaku ça m'avait tué**

 **S = sasuke**

 **N = naruto**

 **Ne = neji**

 **L = Lee**

 **Y en aura encore plein mais pour l'instant c'est ça ! A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

Re ! Aujourd'hui le chapitre 2 on espère qu'il vous plaira. Nous on s'éclate à l'écrire alors on espère que vous vous amuserez autant que nous en le lisant !

Rappel : *actions des persos*

 _Pensées de Sasuke_

Ellipse narrative

Disclamer : Les personnage de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas (malheur et désespoir) mais on y croit et en attendant on les torture :-D

N&S : …TU FAIS LA FILLE ! *ensemble en se montrant du doigt*

S : *croise les bras, hausse un sourcil et le fixe* _T'y as vraiment cru ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ?! De nous deux c'est toi le Uke surtout vu ton fessier des plus agréables à regarder…_

N : Sinon on y va tout les deux en mmec

S : *Hausse le deuxième sourcil*

N : Pffffff…Ok…

S : Sakura ! **Une tornade rose accourut**

Sak : Ouiiiii que se passe-t-il Sasuke-kuuuun ?

S : Passe moi un élastique et ton écharpe.

Sak : Bien sur ! Tiens Sasuke-kun !

S : Tu peux t'occuper de son cas ?

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Sakura, qui, en réfléchissant deux minutes avait compris où Sasuke voulait en venir

Sak : Allez ! Viens par là Naruto-kun, tu vas être magnifaïque (à dire avec l'accent de Christina Cordula XDDDD)

Tout à coup une horde de fille apparut avec toute cet air sadique sur le vvisage

Quelques minutes plus tard

N : …

S : *contient une hémorragie nasale et un fou rire*

Ne&L : *poker face* ˚_˚‖ (._.)

L : Salut Naruko !

N : Ta gueule !

Ne : C'est pas crédible (BRISEUR DE REVES ! VILAIN NEJI ! VILAIN !)

S : Ouais… le contraire m'aurait étonné.

N : MAIS POURQUOI T'AS FAIS ÇA, SI TU SAVAIS QUE ÇA ALLAIT PAS MARCHER ! C'EST STUPIDE TEME ! (OUUUUUUH REBELLION DU UKE)

S : Pour t'humilier dobe. *s'en bat les reins*

N : *larmes aux yeux*

S : *rougit de manière dark* Ça peut marcher on sait jamais…

Une porte s'ouvrit.

? : Au suivant ! Lee et Nej…Neja, c'est ça ?

Ne&L : Oui c'est nous !

? : Très bien ! Alors suivez moi c'est par ici

Un très gros moment de solitude prit place…quelques minutes plus tard

Naruto reprit la conversation.

N : Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc…ils sont où les autres ?

S : T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Ils sont dans la salle.

N : Non mais je veux dire… les autres…on les a pas vu ressortir…ils ressortent par où ? (Cette phrase peut éventuellement avoir un double sens)Ils sont devenus quoi ?!

S : ˚_˚ heu…

Un vent frais vint caresser les joues des deux jeunes ggens

N : Bon… s'ils pouvaient se bouger…il fait froid là…

S : _Ben colle toi à moi je vais te réchauffer tu vas voir…Petite chiennasse…_ (Sasuke devient vulgaire PARDONNEZ MOI JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE)

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement. Sans aucune raison logique ou scientifique, l'intérieur de la pièce était remplie d'ombres ténébreuses et l'ambiance était pesante et sinistre. Enfin…c'est ce que nos deux garçons rressentaient

N : Bon…Quand faut y aller…

Dans un élan de courage et de virilité, Naruto s'approcha (lentement mais sûrement) de la porte. Pour une raison inconnue Naruto pensa à Sai. Pourquoi ? Pfff…ON SAIT PAS ! Naruto, perturbé par cette pensée cauchemardesque (OUI penser à Sai fait peur…TRES PEUR) se secoua légèrement la tête et posa ses mains tremblantes sur la poignée. Au moment même ou Naruto mis ses mains sur la poignée, il eut l'impression aue le courant d'air se baladant dans la pièce se transforma en vent violent, qui, à sa seule puissance réussirait à arracher son âme de son enveloppe corporelle. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la porte et le brun commençait à perdre patience.

S : *d'une voix sensuelle* Bon tu l'ouvre cette porte Naru-kun ?

Sasuke avait déjà posé une de ses mains sur la poignée tout en prenant bien soin de passer son bras près de la hanche du jeune homme.

Naruto rougit mais se reprit vite et ouvrit cette putain de porte. Cependant à sa grande surprise, la pièce n'était pas si sombre que cela…au contraire, la lumière était rosâtre et douce, et au vu de la pièce précédente elle était même réconfortante.

Les murs étaient d'une couleur crème légèrement beige mais étaient agrémentés par des posters colorés. Que montraient ces affiches ? Oh…et bien…ON VOUS LAISSE LA SURPRISE (Esquive de question réussie !) Un canapé en velours rouge semblait accueillir nos héros et se trouvait au milieu de la pièce (Le canapé de riche…N : Putain il a dû coûter une blinde ! S : Je connais des putes qui se font payer plus cher que ça…N :˚_˚‖) Un tapis en fourrure noir et des chaises métallisées de type…DESIIIIIIIIGN !

Une grande penderie recouvrait l'un des murs près de la fenêtre, elle-même encadrée par deux portes.

Assis sur le canapé, un homme imposant et de grande taille, les observait d'un regard pénétrant, cependant le blond et le ténébreux ne pouvait pas voir la couleur exacte de ses yeux car il portait des lunettes de soleil, en fait il ressemblait un peu à un mafieu.

Naruto déglutit et se mit à trembler.

Un grand moment de silence prit place (ENCORE ?)

S&N : Euh…C'est ici le casting ?

Tout à coup la porte près de la fenêtre s'ouvrit.

VOILA c'est fini pour le deuxième chapitre avec encore un suspense insoutenable…Si vous voulez vous pouvez essayer de trouver qui est le mystérieux personnage qui ouvre la porte. XD MEME SI JE SAIS QUE PERSONNE VA TROUVER XD ça peut être drôle de voir vos idées :-D Reviews ? Pleeeaaaaase *Yeux de bébé panda no jutsu !*


	3. Chapter 3

BONJOUR ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour la suite de ce chef d'œuvre (Je pense Victor Hugo il est jaloux et voudrait écrire aussi bien que nous XD) Plus sérieusement (Si, si, c'est possible !) on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

WARNING : GROS DÉLIRE Vous comprendrez vite :P

Oubliez pas : _En italique les pensées de Sasuke_

Entre ** les actions des personnages

Bisous et bonne lecture !

La porte près de la fenêtre s'ouvrit.

Elle s'ouvrit sur…un homme, habillé d'une veste rouge à paillettes, d'un pantalon en cuir des plus moulants… et de mitaines ddorées

? : MOI C'EST PAULA CORDULA ! (ok… pause et petites explications, ce Paula Cordula est un ENORME délire qu'on a eu avec plusieurs potes sur un mec qu'on ship avec un autre mec du collège et on sait pas pourquoi mais c'est parti en couilles et le mec avec les lunettes c'est son seme XD OUI ON VA LOIN !)OOOOOOOOh ! Mes chéris vous êtes si beaux ! *pose PAS virile DU TOUT*Euh…blondinet je suis beau mais pas stupide, de toute façon on te verra en caleçon joli cœur, tu peux enlever couettes et écharpe.

S : _Ca…caleçon ?! Oh Bordel, mon blond en caleçon …LE RÊVE !_

N : eeuh…ok *léger rougissement*

Paul Cordula se précipita vers Naruto (avec une démarche de belle salope de compétition toutes séries confondues) Il l'enlaça en lui claquant deux grosses bises sur les joues. *Regard noir de Sasuke*

P : Oh ! Pardon mon cœur ! Je savais pas que c'était chasse gardée, en tout cas t'as bon goût *regard en direction de Sasuke*

S : Hn. _Je vais lui chidoriser les couilles_ (Possessif l'Uchiha hahahahahahahahaha je viens de me taper un fou rire seule)

N : Quoi ?

P : Non rien mon cœur ! Sasuke, c'est ça ? Tu ne passeras pas le casting, ta beauté m'éblouit déjà ! De ton côté, joli cœur, je veux que tu le passes, ta beauté est plus secrète, bien que ton cul soit des plus appétissant ! *clin d'œil* On va devoir tester tout ça !

Paul lança un sourire coquin à Naruto, qui, comme hypnotisé, se mit à retirer son Tee-shirt. Paul Cordula commença alors à palper les hanches du jeune homme, ce qui eut pour effet de le gêner.

P : hum…des épaules assez larges…des hanches bien marquées…une morphologie en sablier…c'est si rare chez les hommes !...bon par contre niveau abdos c'est pas encore parfait mon chou… Mais je décèle en toi des capacités exceptionnelles.

Paul faisait glisser sa main sur le torse de Naruto tout en lui souriant.

P : Il faut juste révéler cette beauté naturelle et la faire éclore !

S : _…_ _JE VAIS LE TUER…_ _Il est beau Naruto…bordel_ … _FAUT QUE JE CONTROLE MA BITE !_

P : Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke…tu y gouteras à ton blond *clin d'œil*

N :….QUOI ?!

P : Rien mon chou…Vous êtes trop mignons ! Vous êtes pris ! Bravo !

Paul Cordula leur indiqua la sortie et leur demanda de revenir dans une semaine. Encore sous le choc les deux rivaux partirent en silence.

 _ **Ellipse narrative de la mort qui tue : 1 semaine plus tard**_

Ce n'était pas le même bâtiment, lui, était situé aux abords de Konoha, personne ne l'avait jamais vu mais il semblait être là depuis des années, en effet il était délabré et recouvert de mousse verte et odorante. L'Uchiiha et l'Uzumaki entrèrent, curieux. Ils parcoururent un nombre incalculable de couloirs jusqu'à arriver à la salle que leur avait indiqué Paul.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle (tout aussi desiiiiiiign que celle de la semaine dernière) Ils y trouvèrent toutes les personnes qui avaient été sélectionnées comme : Kakashi, Gai, Lee (Sans Nej…a) et…HASHIRAMA…MADARA ! SASORI ! DEIDARA ! TOBI !... ITACHI ! KISAME ! KABUTO ! ORO….CHIMARU ! Et le plus flippant de tous : Sai…C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

S : I…Itachi ?! QUE FAIS TU LÀ ?!

N : Euh….Je veux pas dire mais y a tout le reste de l'Akatsuki

I : C'est normal ! On est les invités d'honneur après tout…

N : *murmure* des joues coulent sur mes larmes…

S : *pose délicatement son visage dans la paume de sa main, en signe de désolation.*Dans quoi je me suis lancé, bordel ?

G : ON EST AU COMPLET !

Tout à coup les lumières s'éteignirent et de la fumée plongea la salle dans un brouillard dense et acre.

N : KOF ! KOF ! C'est quoi cette fumée ? Elle me picote la gorge (Pardon…mais : Y a pas que ça qui te picote la gorge ! X D)

L : Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

N : Je sais pas…

Effectivement ce brouillard était tout sauf naturel. Ce qui eut pour effet de bouleverser les plus naïfs et simples d'esprit du groupe.

L : Qu'est-ce que cette fumée ? Elle n'est pas naturelle ! Tu penses que c'est du poison ? ON VEUT NOUS EMPOISONNER !? GAI SENSEI ! C'EST UN PIÈGE !

Ou les plus bizarres… à vous de choisir.

Bouleversés par cette nouvelle poignante, Naruto et Lee se réfugièrent près de Kakashi (qui lui n'en avait rien à cirer) et de Gai qui prenait son rôle de professeur protecteur très au sérieux. Un grand silence prit place pour au fur et à mesure laisser place à un léger bruit de fond quelque peu…étrange…Des projecteurs s'allumèrent pour libérer des lumières bleutées :

La musique monta en volume et nos protagonistes furent à même d'entendre une musique aux sons electro pop.

Les jeunes gens étaient subjugués (ou plutôt subjugay POURQUOI JE RIGOLE A CA ?! XDDDD en plus vraiment c est de la merde…)

Le rideau en velours rouge se leva

PAULA *choriste*-P : OUI C'EST MOI-Forever tonight !-P : Ça va poupette ?-PAULAAAAAA

Après ce…cette…enfin, ce « truc » quoi, Paula replaça une petite mèche « rebelle » derrière son oreille. Il décroisa ses jambes, habillées d'un jean à paillettes noires et moulant (un Levis d'un certain prix) pour finalement continuer son chemin (dans une démarche d'une certaine classe) et se placer sur le bord de la scène. Les danseurs s'étaient arrêtés et prenaient des poses des plus…suggestives (ce qui n'émoustilla pas le jeune Uchiha, dépité à la vue de l'ENORME érection de son grand frère).

Mais avant que Sasuke puisse se poser des questions sur l'orientation sexuelle de son frère (dixit celui qui baver sur le cul de Naruto XD), il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait à présent très bien…TROP bien.

P : Bonjour mes chéries ! Vous êtes tous la ? Bien ! On va pouvoir commencer ! Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier et émouvant pour moi *larmes aux yeux* car je lance ma nouvelle collection !

Choristes : COLLECTIOOOOOOOON

P : Elle s'appellera : Le style tout un caractère, c'est beau, c'est chic, c'est choc, TOUT MOI ! Je vais vous montrer une des tenues que j'ai crée !

VOILA encore gros gros gros suspense insoutenable XDDD

Vous en pensez quoi de ce nouveau perso : Paula ? Un peu délirant mais j'espère que vous aurez rigolé ou au moins soufflé du nez ! Un peu vulgaire au niveau du vocabulaire on sait mais c'est notre style ! Désolées aux âmes sensibles ! Même si franchement on est capable de bien pire XDDDD (petit warning pour la suite car il y aura du lemon de la parodie bien sale de chanson enfin bref ça va encore partir en couilles XD vous êtes habitués maintenant) Ensuite :MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ÇA FAIT CHAUD AU CŒUR j'espère que vous continuerez d'aimer cette fic autant que nous ! Bisous sur vos narines !

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Yoooo ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction, on espère qu'il vous plaira. NOUS ON S'EST ÉCLATÉES À L'ÉCRIRE ! Je vais juste vous donner quelques indications pour que vous compreniez qui parle, sinon ça va être compliqué XD.

Akira : Merci ! On est contente que ça te plaise, on espère que ça continuera aussi bien. Et le fait que tu imagines toutes les scènes et ben… C EST LE BUT !

Moshi-sama : XD OUIII DES PARODIES ! La chanson bien sur elle sera parodiée, je sais juste pas si elle pourra être dans la fic, MAIS PROMIS SI IL FAUT JE FAIS UN RECUEUIL DE CHANSONS AVEC CELLE LA !

Aleanne : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ET oui ça part en couilles mais ça tu le savais )))

DONC pour les paroles :

P : Paula Cordula

Tout le groupe : Vous êtes pas cons vous avez compris

N : Naruto Uzumaki

L : Rock Lee

I : Itachi Uchiha

D : Deidara

Sas : Sasori

T : Tobi (Obito Uchiha)

S : Sasuke Uchiha

Oro : Orochimaru

Kis : Kisame

Sai : OUH LA C EST DUR BEN C EST…SAI OMG REVELATION

M : Madara

H : Hashirama

Voilà les personnages qui interviennent dans ce chapitre. BISOUS SUR VOS NARINES.

P : Je vais vous montrer une des tenues que j'ai créée !

Deux jeunes hommes déguisés en bunny girl sortirent des coulisses et s'approchèrent de Paula Cordula, des cintres à la main, agrémentés par des vêtements multicolores. Le groupe en avait rien à battre jusqu'à la révélation de Paula.

P : Mes amouuuuurs ! Voici les affaires que j'ai créés ! Ils seront parfaits pour vous ! Bon par contre j'ai pas de mannequins femmes à la hauteur de mes attentes ! Donc vous ferez les femmes !

Tout le groupe : …QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi vous en avez pas pris ?!

P : Pas assez sexy !

Lee et Naruto se regardaient d'un air inquiet et tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Le regard des autres seme potentiels pesaient sur leurs âmes.

N&L : Heu…je..nous….heu…

Le poids des regards était tel que Rock Lee prit Naruto par la main et lui cria à la gueule un :

L : Naruto ! Cours ! Cours pour ta vie ! Cours pour ton cul !

Le blondinet ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et en à peine une seconde, les deux yuke avaient déjà commencé à courir vers la porte, qui, à leur plus grand dégoût, fermée.

L : Je déteste…

Paula s'approcha doucement des deux « prisonniers »

P : Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes tristes ? *ton niais presque enfantin*

Naruto et Lee déglutirent en chœur.

Paula saisit Naruto et Lee en même temps et les plaqua au sol. Ils s'étaient fait maitrisés.

Les regards du groupe sur la scène étaient divers et variés : certains lançaient des regards de mami jugement, d'autres s'étaient déjà enclenchés en mode « POPOPOOOOO COMMENT J'AURAIS PAS AIMÉ » Quand aux restants, c'étaient généralement des pokers face.

Paula avança, dans une démarche de prostituée Roumaine, vers les deux Dragqueens qui avaient rejoint le groupe quelques minutes plus tôt, les deux « paquets » sous les bras.

P : BIEN ! Commençons ! Je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de la séance aujourd'hui : je vais vous appeler par groupe de 3 pour pouvoir faire des essayages. Quand tout le monde sera passés, je vous attribuerais votre tenue décisive et je formeras donc les groupes de passage. Entendu ? Bon le premier groupe sera composé de Tobi, Deidara…

T : Yes ! Yattaaaaa !

D : *soupire*

P : …et Sasori

D : Yes ! Yattaaaaa !

Sas : *soupire**dépit*

T : *regard noir lancé à l'adresse de Sasori*

P : Bon ! Suivez moi c'est par ici !

T : Deidara sempai ! Je me demande dans quelle tenue nous serons, j'ai hâte ! Et voous Deidara sempai ? Vous avez hâte ?

D : Ouais, j'ai hâte que tu fermes ta gueule !

T : C'est MECHANNNNNNT ! Tobi est un bon garçon *renifle*

Sas : Hn…

Tobi et Sasori se jugeaient mutuellement d'un œil perçant.

Deidara avait pris de l'avance sur ces deux compagnons et était déjà en face de la porte. Il se tourna vers ses deux « compères » (qui vont bientôt lui remplir son bac de nouilles) et les observa d'un regard amusé. Tout le monde les vit partir mais personne ne savait où ils allaient et ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils entendaient juste des hurlements suspects, les derniers groupes étaient passés et semblaient traumatisés.

1 heure plus tard…

P : Mes petites banaaaaaaaaaaaaanes flambééés, les résultats sont tombééés !

Tout le groupe : *dépit*

Kisame : #choquéetdéçu *bouche en cul de poulle*

P : Narutoooooo

N : Euh…oui *d'une toute petite voix*

P : Tu seras Stage Drive *accent américain*

N : Yattttaaaaaaaa !

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, surpris. _XD LUI ?! Oh merde ! Hahahahaha_

Naruto alla dans la cabine d'essayage, un peu stressé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto en sortit habillé d'une tenue des plus…étranges, son regard était confiant et il marchait de façon féline vers un brun ténébreux assez surpris.

N : Salut beau brun *voix sensuelle, regard aguicheur et se colle à Sasuke*

S : Putain mec dégage

N : Allez ! Je sais que t'aime ça *susurre à son oreille* en plus t'as un cul assez alléchant…*clin d'œil*

Kakashi riait tellement qu'il frôlait l'AVC.

S : Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Et.. MAIS LACHE MON CUL BORDEL !

N : Ok…ok..*s'éloigne d'un air triste**sourit et se rapproche pour rouler une ENORME PELLE À SASUKE*

S : Je…hmpf…*ferme les yeux* (ben…mine de rien il apprécie, limite se faire prendre dans un coin sombre ça le dérange pas plus que ça)*le pousse* MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!

Kakashi suffoquait et mourait dans son masque, il fut même obligé de le retirer ( non ! JE NE BAVE PAS EN IMAGINANT LA SCENE PAS DU TOUT C'EST PAS MON GENRE)

Tout le groupe : *_*

S : *se retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passe et sent deux bras entourer sa taille et un souffle chaud dans son cou* Dégage TOUT DE SUITE ! *lui donne un coup de poing*

N : *au sol* Alleeeez Saasuke !

P : Bien ! *sourire colgate* (PLASSEMEN DE PRODUI CÉ DEVENU KOMERSSIAL) Sasuke à toi !

N : Je peux venir ? *sourire en coin*

S : *soupire* Non ! Tu me lâche ! _Putain si il fait un pas de plus je le viole salement il marche plus pendant 1 semaine_

Sasuke partit vers les vestiaires, quelques secondes plus tard on entendit des : « LACHE MOI TETE DE PINE » ou des : « CHIDORI »

Quand Sasuke sortit des cabines ROUGISSANT avec les yeux humides et des petites couettes.

I : Kawaiiiiiii

Tout le groupe : XDDDDDDDDDDD

N : *rugit* T'es bien mignonne toi ! *attrape le cul de Sasuke et le malaxe*

S : *rougit de plus belle* Kyaaaa ! Arrêtez Naruto sama pas en public !

N : Et en privé ? *sourire carnasssier*

S : *rougit un peu plus* Je…je…en privé je suis votre chose Naruto sama ! *courbette*

Kakashi était en train d'être réanimé et…Sai…ben…il prenait des notes sur les relations amicales.

Oro : Naruto en seme ? J'ai du mal à y croire !

Kis : Il est passé où le flegme légendaire des Uchihas ?

I : KAWAIIIIIIII *yeux en mode shojo*

Sai : Alors c'est ça qu'on fait quand on est amis ? Je demanderais à maitre Yamato….

Naruto harcelais toujours Sasuke pour l'enculer (c'est fin…XD) quand Tobi fut appelé.

D : Ils vont faire quoi vu qu'il a un masque ?

Sas : Vu sa sale gueule autant qu'il le garde…

D : Ben alors, on est jaloux la marionnette ?

Sas : Ta gueule, t'es tellement seul que tu t'auto-suce, alors hein !

D : *choqué* Han ! Deidara tel un enfant gâté tourna le dos à Sasori, accompagné d'un mouvement de mèche et d'une petite larme signe de son «choc »

M : HASHIRAMAAAAAAAAAAAA

H : MADARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tout le groupe : VOS GUEULE !

Sas : *dégoûté* Deidara…

La porte de la cabine s'entrouvrit légèrement…

OUI J'AIME FINIR SUR DES SUSPENSE INSOUTENABLES.

Voila ce chapitre est terminé, vous avez aimé la transformation de Naruto et de Sasuke ? Nous on rigolait bien en l'écrivant XD Imaginer Sasuke comme ça c'est bandant putain *voix du patron*.

Bon c'est toujours aussi raffiné mais bon je l'ai déjà dit, quand quelqu'un se fera péter la rondelle ce sera dit clairement et sans aucune gène, Allez je roule une pelle à vos narines ! Et à bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Alors aujourd'hui c'est le chapitre 5 et en parlant de ça le rythme de publication va surement changer car jusque là tout le texte était déjà écrit depuis un petit moment mais maintenant faudra qu'on écrive au fur et à mesure donc peut être que ça prendra plus de temps on verra selon notre inspiration !

Bonne lecture et bisous sur vos narines !

La porte de la cabine s'entrouvrit légèrement.

T : Deidara sempai ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide là !

D : Hein ?! T'es trop con pour t'habiller tout seul ou quoi ?!

Deidara se rapprocha de la porte, une expression de dépit sur le visage. L'artiste fit les yeux ronds, puis en à peine une seconde il fut attirer à l'intérieur par une main vive.

Les autres : ?

Des cris stridents pouvant arracher des tympans étaient vociférés de l'intérieur de la salle de torture. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin ! Deux garçons (ou plutôt deux fillettes) sortirent lentement, et sans avoir à pousser la porte qui était tenue par Gai et Lee avec une grâce jamais vue chez nos deux ninja en combinaison moule-bite (cette grâce étant toute féminine on peut se poser une question…OMG GAI ET LEE SERAIENT DES FILLES ?! JE NE CONNAIS PAS CE POKEMON ! XDXDXD la robe de princesse barbie poney serait parfaite sur eux XD)

La plus petite tenait son(sa) coéquipièr(e) par le bras, elle portait un manteau en fourrure qui paraissait très…fluffy (oui ça veut rien dire, oui ce mot c'est de la merde, oui on vous baise, bien cordialement, la direction) dans des tons qui rappelaient ses beaux yeux céruléens. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux couettes, et tombaient sur ces épaules comme deux cascades d'or pur (ouais c'est ultra poétique mais ça veut pas dire grand-chose XD). Sa peau semblait plus velouté qu'à son arrivée, ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, ce qui soulignait son teint de porcelaine. Cette ange réussit à décrocher un sourire béat au marionnettiste.

L'autre portait toujours son masque, mais celui-ci était vulgairement décoré avec des strass, du fard à paupière et des petits cœurs. Il(elle) portait une robe en dentelle rose agrémentée par une petite veste rose également.

C'était sans aucun doute du Marble Lyly.

D : Bonjour les filles ! Vous allez bien ?

Sas : Putain Deidara ! Qu'est-ce que t'as branlé (Tobi…CETTE BLAGUE ETAIT TROP FACILE)

D&T : *regards choqués* Pas de grossièretés !

Sas : ? *regard choqué*

Les autres : *battle de regards choqués*

P : MES CHERIIIIIES ! Vous êtes magnifiques !

D&T : Merci !

Deidara gloussa et s'accrocha encore plus à Tobi qui rigolait doucement.

Sasori lança un regard des plus glacial et noir, même les Uchihas ne pouvaient égaler cette performance.

N : J't'aurais bien vu porter ce genre de chose, petite cochonne.

S : *rougissant*+ position gêné du personnage japonais* N…Naruto sempai je…je ne vous permets pas ! *petite voix aigue*

Naruto lui fit une main au cul de l'extrême tellement violente et virulente que le cul de Sasuke devait être rouge vif ( C'EST DEGUEULAAAAAAASSE). Deidara observait la scène et souriait bêtement à l'égard de tout le monde.

Il commença même une discussion épique sur la nouvelle coloration de son poney nommé Arc-en-ciel avec Tobi qui semblait lui aussi extrêmement intéressé par le sujet.

Sasori s'approcha des deux jeunes gens avec un sourire sadique.

Sas : Deidara ?

D : Ouiiiiiiiiii !?

Sas : Ton art a bien changé, c'est de la merde maintenant ! *petit air hautain de batard de sa mère la pâtissière* **Il va enfin réagir ce con ?!**

Deidara ne réagit pas. Et plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent.

Son visage était vide de toutes émotions, puis petit à petit les océans qui servaient d'yeux à blondinette s'emplirent de larmes, son menton trembla et de grosses joues coulaient le long de ses larmes.

D : C'est méchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant *Il alla se jeter dans les bras chaleureux de Tobi qui était placé là comme par hasard et fondit en larmes dans le torse viril du masqué.

T : Ça va aller…t'inquiètes pas ! Sasori san ne le pensais surement pas !

Tobi avait un ton sarcastique et un sourire sadique se dessinait sur son visage, toujours camouflé par son masque.

D : snif…oui mais si Sasori sempai me dit ça, ça veut dire qu'avant il aimait mon art ! 333 ! *tente de se jeter dans les bras de Sasori*

Mais avant que l'action ne se termine, Paula s'interposa tel un troll de niveau 140 et prit le rouquin par le bras et le traina jusqu'à la cabine accompagné d'un Itachi apparemment pas choqué DU TOUT.

N : *toujours en train de se frotter à Sasuke*

S : *rougissant*

Naruto ne pu résister à ce petit cul se trémoussant devant lui. Mais au moment même où il allait se jeter sur son uke tout mignon, tout kawaii, et BONNE (ou bon). Sasori et Itachi sortirent habillés en gothique lolita, le regard perdu dans le vague, leurs regards froids étaient bordés de grands cils noirs.

I : La vie est si sombre sans ma lumière #tristesse */_\\*

Sas : Trop raison ma bestah

I : I can't imagine a world without light…

Sas : Yeah, it would be dark…(OK ! En fait cette blague ne fonctionne qu'en anglais, donc on l'a mise en anglais car ELLE EST DROLE PUTAIN, non clairement pas mais on l'aime comme elle est, c'est comme la pizza faut l'aimer telle qu'elle est ET DONC AVEC LES CROUTES ! On s'égare revenons à nos moutons)

Tout le groupe : *_* Bruh

Après cette discussion EPIQUE.

Kakashi fut appelé ( qui c'est qui rigole maintenant ?! Hein ? BITCH GET OUT THE WAY ) Cheveux blanc (ta mère le surnom pour éviter la répétition) s'avançait assez sereinement, après tout que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Le pire était déjà arrivé ! HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Vous aviez vraiment cru que ça allait bien se passer ? Après son départ un ange passa puis se cassa lamentablement la gueule.

 _5 minutes plus tard_

K :…KAWAIIIII

Les autres : *_* Breuh

Kakashi était litteralement…métamorphosé…en…en…une sorte de magical pompom girl cheloue…

K : Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut les filles ?! Alors ? Vous en faites une tête ! Vous avez mangé quelque chose de pas frais ? Du poisson…KISAME C'EST TA FAUTE *pose paillettes**clin d'œil* (en même temps on en voit qu'un…XD)

Kis : *poker poisson face*

D&T : hihihihihihihihi !*glousse*

Sas : Les ténèbres m'empêchent de ressentir la joie !

I : #ténèbres #Jaituémonclan #Jetaisobligé aime si t'as un cœur…

N : Elle est mignonne, elle aussi !

S : Je…je…Naruto sama ! Je ne vous plais plus ? *pleure et se met en Position Fœtale de Sécurité*

N : Tsssss….mais non mon Sasu-chan t'es le seul que j'aime !

S : *lève ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui* Vous m'aimez ?

N : Bien sur ! *murmure* elles sont belles tes larmes…*lui lèche ses larmes du bout de sa langue.

S : *rougit*

N : *pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, les suçote doucement, pour ensuite fourrer délicatement son muscle de type…langue dans sa bouche, il l'amène gentiment près d'un mur où il commence à déshabiller de façon sensuelle*

S : *gémissement* Kyaaaa Naru…too

P : HEUREUM HEUREUM *bruit de toux* *pousse Sasuke* Bon Orochimaru, Kabuto ? À vous !

Orochimaru s'avança dans sa démarche habituelle suivie de près par Kabuto qui en profitat pour mater son petit cul dans son petit pantalon moulant.

P : Attends deux secondes mon chou ! T'as pas besoin de te changer !

Kabuto en premier lieu choqué par cette injustice flagrante (QUOI ?! J'ai pas le droit de m'habiller avec des vêtements pour filles ?! MAIS POURQUOI WESH T ES OUF ?!) et en second lieu vexé (Quoi ?! Je suis recalé c'est ça ?! Je suis pas assez beau c'est ça ?!) Retorquaa avec tact :

Kab : Et pourquoi ?

P : Déshabille toi *ton autoritaire*

Kabuto, comme hypnotisé par la voix virile et sensuelle de Paula, (non on deconne) commença à retirer ses vêtements sous les regards divers et variés des survivants (hum ! Pardon, des restants) Les autres déjà transformés, et ben… avaient des réactions allant du rougissement (Sasuke) au regard plein de désir (Naruto et Orochimaru) ou encore le petit air choqué (Deidara, Tobi et Kakashi) ou le regard « je-suis-blasé-ta-mère-la-pute-je-m'en-bats-les-reins-je-suis-trop-dark-pour-vous-tu-peux-pas-test (Sasori et Itachi) Sai, lui, prenait des notes d'un air suspicieux.

P : Bien ! prends ce sac et pose le sur ton petit train.

Kab : Hein ?! (Nous tenons à préciser qu'il est complètement nu)

P : Ton zigouigoui

Kab : Je comprends pas…

Oro : TA BITE !

Kab :…Quoi ?

Paula exaspéré par l'innocence de Kabuto, pris le petit train de Kabuto en main et accrocha le sac avec une facilité assez surprenante.

Kab : *rouge* MAIS LACH…Orochimaru sama ? Votre sac !

P : Bien, Orochibre avec moi.

Oro : JE M'APPELLE OROCHIMARU FILS DE CHIEN !

Orochimaru alla en cabine et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, comment dire…transformé..

Dans une démarche, digne des plus grands mannequins que le monde n'ai jamais connu, Orochimaru s'avança la main sur la poitrine, il balaya la pièce d'un regard doux et inquiet.

Oro : Kabuto kun ? Es-tu là ?

Kab : Orochimaru sama ? Votre sac !

Oro : Oh ! Je suis soulagé !

Tout le groupe : MAIS WHAAAAAT ?!

VOILAAAAAAA ! Ce chapitre est fini ! Pas mal de rebondissement XD perso je l'aime c'est mon bébé, il est un peu en retard mais on l'aime quand même ! HEIN ?! VOUS L AIMEZ ? Des reviews pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase ! JE SUIS UNE CLOCHARDE ET JE QUEMANDE DE L AFFECTION XD Allez à bientôt et bisous sur vos petites narines qui maintenant sont remplies du diable : le pollen ! Oui le printemps c est pas mon truc je préfère le froid et l'obscurité L'HIVER !


	6. Chapter 6

Yo ! En fait je voulais faire ce petit message pour m'excuser de plusieurs choses, déjà sachez que le chapitre arrive d'ici une heure maxi, le temps que je l'écrive, ensuite je voulais m'excuser par rapport au délai entre le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai une excuse : Brevet blanc, Histoire des arts, un tout petit manque d'inspiration je l'avoue, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que peut être il sera un peu court (un peu comme ma bicyclette…je suis nulle) en tout cas j'espère pas, mais voila ensuite je vous préviens les délais de publication seront un peu aléatoires car on a pas forcement le temps d écrire la suite tous les jours, ensuite désolée de pas avoir répondu aux reviews mais on les a lues et elles nous ont fait extrêmement plaisir, juste un manque de temps, encore…..

Si je le fais à part de mon chapitre c'est pour pas faire une intro trop longue qui en fait est plus longue que mon chaitre XD voila bisous sur vos narines et à tout de suite pour un nouveau chapitre de LE STYLE A KONOHA !


	7. Chapter 7

Yo ! Les gens on est de retour POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR, ça commence TRES BIEN ! Allez je vous laisse avec la fic, mais d'abord : MERCIIIIIII POUR VOS REVIEWS JE VOUS AIME ET JE VOUS BALANCE DES PETALES DE ROSES DESSUS ! Je vais vous répondre en MP (Il serait temps XD) Et on se retrouve en bas ! Allez à plus !

Tout le groupe : Mais whaaaaaaat ?!

P : Bon, allez Madara ton tour !

M : Tss…*Bruit Uchihesque* Je suis le plus puissant des Uchihas, JE GOUVERNE L'UNIVERS ! JE NE ME SOUMETTRAIS PAS ET JE TE DETRUIRAIS MOUHAHAHAHA !

H : Madara arrête de hurler s'il te plaît… _Putain il nous fais encore une crise…la dernière fois il a créé une guerre pfff…_

Paula se leva d'un bond l'air passablement énervé, il se jeta alors sur Madara et le MAITRISA.

M Kyaaa *voix virile* (Je vous laisse imaginer le bruit XDXDXD)

H : *mort de rire* _OH PUTAIN xDxD…ATTENDS mais…il peut encore me torturer puis me buter puis me manger…ok je ferme ma gueule…_

Madara se fit jeter dans la cabine avec force par le styliste qui lui cracha des paillettes à la gueule (TG c'est magique)

P : Fais toi belle poufiasse ! *petit ton de pute*

M : T'as cru on étais chez mémé ou quoi ?! T'as cru on étais BFF wesh !? Vas y tu connais pas ma vie tu connais pas mon histoire ! Toute façon t'es qu'un rageux parce que j'ai trop de swagg ben moi je dis FUCK LES RAGEUX ! TSS t'es dans ta jalousie je suis dans mon jacuzzi ! *petite pose de pute et ton méprisant*

Paula désespéré par le jeune (enfin…façon de parler il est plus vieux qu'Elisabeth II et c'est assez incroyable pour être souligné) homme, tira le rideau et ferma la porte du vestiaire. La tête légèrement choquée de Madara fut dessinée par Sai, de plus en plus perplexe devant la situation grotesque se déroulant devant ses yeux. _C'est étrange…Je n'ai jamais vu Madara perdre autant ses moyens…_ ( GENRE TUU L'AS VU UNE FOIS ET CA Y EST C'EST TON MEILLEUR POTE CALME TA BITE SAI !) _Il doit bien y avoir une explication…_

Quelques minutes plus tard…

H : Il en met du temps dis donc !

P : Ouais, va l'aider d'ailleurs ! *lui jette un tas de vêtements à la gueule et le pousse dans la cabine*

Adossé contre la porte du vestiaire, Paula jouait avec ses cheveux, il leva la tête, jeta un regard empli de sadisme à Sai et lui sourit d'une manière amicale.

P : Ça se passe bien mon chou ?

Sai : Oui ! Oui ! Ça va ! répliqua-t-il accompagné de son habituel sourire hypocrite.

Sai jeta un regard dans la pièce et observa ce qui s'y passait. Naruto draguouillait Kakashi avec un Sasuke en larmes et rougissant à ses pieds. Le blond passait parfois une main dans ses cheveux pour lui rappeler son affection ( Bon chien Sasuke ! Aie ! OH LE BATARD IL M A MORDU !Euuuuh…Merci pour cet interlude musicale moi !)tout en faisant du rentre-dedans à Kakashi. (CETTE EXPRESSION PUTAIN !) Itachi et Sasori faisaient des selfies ténébreux, Kisame n'avait pas d'amis et mangeait des Curly. (blague de merde si t'as ris t'es un caca et t'es con BEN OUAIS T'ES CON KESTU VA FAIRE) Deidara et Tobi jouaient aux poupées avec l'argile de blondinet numéro 2. (numéro 1 étant Naruto BEN SUIS UN PEU MERDE !) Rock Lee et Gai semblaient réfléchir au sens de la vie (WOUAW ! C'EST ASSEZ INCROYABLE !) Orochimaru cherchait quelque chose dans son sac et Kabuto faisait le piquet.

Sai aurait pu continuer à étudier les autres pendant longtemps, mais quelque chose de beaucoup (no pico…PARDON POUR CETTE BLAGUE) plus : LA SORTIE DE MADARA ET D'HASHIRAMA. Le premier était habillé d'une petite chemise pas piquée des hannetons avec une jupe crayon noire et des petits escarpins bien sympathiques. Il semblait sérieux et lisait le livre : « _Comment réussir lorsqu'on est une femme »_ avec écrit en petit : « Devenir Hokage dans une société phallocrate ». Hashirama, lui, portait un sarouel décontracté ainsi qu'une veste aux couleurs vives rappelant Desiqual (Serait-il devenu un prof d'espagnol ! Mé 1 jaime si toa ossi ta proffe despagnole elle sabille tt le ten en Desigual, abon toa je ren). Il avait un joint à moitié consummé entre les lèvres et semblait loin…très loin.

N : Vas y frère fais pas ta pute, fais tourner wesh ! *ton racaille du 6-4* (64 représente Pyrénées Atlantique zone de ghetto ! Hein hein ! WESH)

H : Peace and Love mon frère !

M : Oui la drogue c'est mal, ça ne vous mènera nulle part…BLA BLA BLA (Je tiens à m'excuser de la part du staff et de moi-même mais nous avons eu la flemme d'écrire un long discours, cordialement.) OUI ! Le travail c'est la santé ! BLA BLA BLA !

Alors qu'il faisait son discours sans regarder son interlocuteur, il lui jeta un regard méprisant et se stoppa net. Ses yeux se remplirent de paillettes, le vent passa et lui caressa le visage, sa queue ( ) ) de cheval fut soulevée avec grâce et délicatesse, des fleurs de cerisier entouraient nos deux protagonistes (Pour être plus précise, Lee soufflait sur Madara et Gai déchirait des bouts de papier et les jetait sur les deux zigotos, oui, manque de budget) Ils se regardaient tendrement ( enfin…Hashi avait un regard assez vide) Madara rougissait légèrement

P : I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there Hashi, I swear, like a shadow that's by your side, Hashi swear to God I'll be there. For better or worse !

Choristes : Better or worse, till death do us part, death do us part !

P : I'll love you with every gay beat of my heart ! *

Tout en chantant Paula prit Lee et Gai et les jeta sans un mot dans la cabine.

Après avoir fini sa chanson, Paula sembla sortir de sa transe comédie musicale et se calma.

P : Excusez moi…herem herem ! Bien ! Il ne reste plus que toi mon chère Sai !

Kis : Mais je suis là aussi *tête triste mais avec de l'espoir*

P : Ah ! Oui…c'est vrai…

Kis : * tête choquée et déçue et qui pleure*

Sai : Du coup moi je m'habille en quoi ?

P : RETROBITE ! (correction Retrobeat c'est juste que voila quoi…j'étais obligée)

Sai : Vous êtes degueulasse Paul, mais ça me plait ** !

Sai avança lentement mais surement vers les cabines de l'enfer, qu'il connaissait à présent trop bien…

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la cabine, il eu le temps de jeter un dernier regard vers cette énergumène qui lui paraissait de plus en plus néfaste et sadique. Les soupçons s'intensifiaient et son regard me put contenir plus longtemps cette méfiance.

Il lança aussi un regard de dépit au dernier survivant de cette boucherie.

Kis : Je me sens si seul…

Sai avançait sans regarder où il allait et ne put ainsi éviter la collision.

? : Fais attention petit ! Tu risque de te casser quelque chose ! *voix virile de pedobear*

Sai leva les yeux et ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

ON VOUS LAISSE ENORE SUR UN SUSPENSE INSOUTENABLE NOTRE TRUC C'EST UN THRILLER HALETANT EN FAIT ! Non allez plus sérieusement ce chapitre est enfin posté et ça c'est coooooool

Vous pouvez laisser des petites reviews SVP C'EST UN PEU NOTRE SALAIRE EN FAIT XDXDXD Bonnes ou mauvaises on acceptent tout ! (sauf des insultes gratos XD) Voila on vous aime fort et bisous sur vos narines de nourrisson !

*référence à South Park remplacez Hashi par Kyle et vous avez la chanson XD C'est des paroles trouvées sur le wiki de South Park donc si c est faux c est pas moi XD

** WHAT THE CUT PUTAIN LES GARS JE DEVRAIS MEME PAS AVOIR À LE DIRE ÇA ! xD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 Le style à Konoha

Salut ! Bon on peut se le dire ça en a mis du temps, peut être qu'on est un tantinet en retard...MAIS IL EST LA. ET C'EST UNE EXCELLENTE NOUVELLE ! On vous laisse avec ce chef d'oeuvre. Et bonne lecture !

Devant les yeux innocents de Sai se trouvait Gai, en combinaison marron TRES MOULANTE (Pour expliquer : le relief de son phallus était PLUS que visible) on pouvait même deviner son petit string très sexy.

Sai, un peu gêné, ne prit pas longtemps pour comprendre que la meilleure solution était de pousser délicatement ce magnifique torse possédant un six-pack assez sympathique. Aveuglé par le charisme INCROYABLE de Gai le brun murmura :

Sai : Oui…je ferais attention la prochaine fois…*détourne les yeux de cette vision…spéciale*

? : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Personne ne t'en veut ! Et tu peux tutoyer Gai sensei, il t'aime déjà BEAUCOUP !

Sai sentit des mains au toucher rendu spécial à cause de nombreuses heures de natation (Aléanne *clin d'œil**clin d'œil*) se poser sur ses épaules. Un souffle chaud lui caressait les cheveux : Il se retourna et découvrit avec STUPEUR…ROCK LEE ! Gros-sourcils avait l'air normal quoiqu'un peu plus décontracté que d'habitude, lui aussi avait opté pour un tout autre style de vêtements (si l'on peut dire opté…) c'était le même style que son sensei, un sweat vert pomme s'accordant à MERVEILLE avec son petit jogging de clochard (selon les goût des auteurs XD) noir avec des bandes rouges et bleues et des tennis bleu turquoise pour parfaire le tout.

Sai beugua.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se décala légèrement sur sa droite de sorte à ce que Gai et Lee se retrouvent TOUS LES DEUX dans son champs de vision (pour éviter quelconque geste déplacé).

P : VOUS ETES MA-GNI-FAÏQUES MES DOUDOUS D'AMOUR !

Lee : MERCIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est gentil ! Hein Gai sensei ?

Gai : Roha *grognement viril tout en montrant ses biceps d'acier*

Lee : OOOOH GAI SENSEI ! Pas encore !

Tout le monde regardait les deux comparses avec stupéfaction sauf un qui regardait le cul de Gai avec envie (pour ceux qui n'ont pas reconnu le chien en chaleur, c'est Naruto) Ils ne comprenaient pas le comportement de Gai, surtout que celui-ci collait son entrejambe de manière assez étrange sur la hanche de Lee, avec un regard charismatique…

P : ENFIN FINIIIII (les écrivaines ont pété un câble)

Kis : Mais je suis là moi ! *joues gonflées tel un enfant de 5 ans qui venait de se faire confisquer sa sucette goût fraise*

P : Ah ouais c'est vrai… _Putain je l'avais oublié celui-là…_

Paula pris une pose qui pouvait traduire une…intense réflexion ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait à…quelque chose (on ne sait pas trop nous-même…) Un de ses lapi-sbires se déhancha jusqu'à lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille de quoi clore sa réflexion. D'ailleurs grâce à ce lapin héros de la patrie on a pu éviter un drame…le claquage de l'unique neurone en activité du FORMIDABLE styliste renommé, ou une autre tenue…au choix.

P : Bon le Croustibat tu te grouille il nous reste peu de temps avant…*toux (tout est fini entre nouuuus)* (*_*…pardonnez la) je m'égare…Et arrête avec tes yeux de merlan frit. Et pour économiser du temps va te changer avec lui, on sait jamais il aurait peut-être besoin d'aide, il est pas trop dans son élément, il n'est pas comme un poisson dans l'eau…Et nous faites pas de la bouillabaise.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Pour Sai, ce n'était pas qu'une simple cabine, tant de questions virevoltaient dans sa tête, il se passait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Personne ne pouvait l'aider car ils avaient tous l'air incapable de voir la vérité. Sans s'en rendre compte, les rideaux en velours bordeaux lui faisaient déjà face. Une atmosphère lourde et malveillante pesait sur la cabine, Cette ambiance étrange attirait Sai comme un aimant, il était pris d'une sorte de fascination malsaine vis-à-vis de cette cabine. Kisame, se faisait lui aussi happer par les ténèbres qui surplombait les lieux. Prenant son courage à demain Sai traversa le rideau rouge sang et finit dans les ténèbres.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Un cri retentit.

Sai se retourna vers le rideau qui le séparait de son courageux compagnon de guerre.

Sai : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Kis : Y'a une grosse araignée dans le coin !

Sai : Ben…tue la.

Kis : Oui mais avec quoi ? Mmmmh…ma chaussure…Oui mais on vient de nous les acheter j'ai pas envie de les salir…en plus on a eu une super réduction…On te l'avait dit ? FAUT TROP QUE TU Y AILLE ! Je te donnerais l'adresse !

Sai : Du coup..euuh…l'araignée ?

Kis : OH OUI JE L'AVAIS OUBLIE ! Tu sais moi, je blablate, je blablate et j'en oublie le reste ! Bon allez à trois je la tue ! 1…2…3…SOLEIL ! (v)

Sai : .

Kis : ALLEZ SERIEUSEMENT MAINTENANT JE VAIS LA TUER COMME UN JINCHURIKI ! ALLEZ JE COMPTE ET JE M'ARÊTE (pardon…) PAS :

1 ….2…3 *sploush*

(Le soldat est mort après avoir vaillamment combattu du regard Kisame. RIP in peace l'araignée).

Sai se retourna, l'esprit tranquille, scrutant l'obscurité, il finit par trouver les vieux cintres en bois accrochés au porte-manteau. Ses mains effleuraient le vêtement, il caressait la soie et analysait les formes que les habits pouvaient avoir. Plissant ses yeux il se concentrait pour voir les couleurs assombries par la faible luminosité de la cabine. Sai retourna ce qui s'apparentait à une salopette et scruta l'étiquette qu'il venait de trouver.

Sai : _Retrobeat…ça me dit quelque chose…oui…quand nous sommes passés plus tôt, il y'avait une robe de cette marque…_

Kis : Tu penses que Deidara est vierge ?!

Interpellé par cette question existentielle de la vie de sa maman. Sai leva les yeux, afin de se remémorer des potins qu'il avait pu entendre dans sa vie et répondit :

Sai : Non, il est gémeaux je crois…

Kis : HA HA HA. Très drôle ! Et moi je suis poisson ! (EN PLUS…C'EST VRAI. . /wiki/Kisame_Hoshigaki) Sans blague, tu penses qu'il a déjà pratiqué ?

Les joues légèrement rougies Sai ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Sai : Je…ne sais pas. Après tout c'est sa vie privée alors…

Kas : HA ben c'est sûûr ! tu es pas de l'akatsuki…Non parce que je te le dit rien que à toi mais…l'autre jours tu vois j'étais au salon tranquille tu vois, je venais de rentrer de mission et LA je vois Deidara sortir de la salle d'eau un peu gêné. Alors tu sais comme on est plutôt complice je me suis approcher et je lui ai dit : Sa va ? ta pas l'air très en forme…

Et là il me dit […]

Perdu par ces suites de phrases incompréhensible et sens fins, Sai se décida à ignorer le jeune homme d'a cotés (il accomplie d'ailleurs cette tache sans trop d'effort.)

Sai : _Je me demande si ils peuvent nous entendre de dehors…je devrais me dépêcher de trouver ce qui ne tourne pas rond ici !_

Sans attendre, Sai sortit une plume et un rouleau. La plume frottait le papier et y incérait des traits qui formait petit à petit des kenjis.

Sai : _Je ne sais pas si ça va me protéger de quoi que ce soit mais bon…au cas où…_

Sai colla l'inscription dans le fond du chapeau et le posa sur sa tête…rien ne se passa.

Sai décida donc de se hâter et de finir sa « préparation » au plus vite.

Kis : Je le SAVAIS ! On se ressemble vraiment beaucoup toi et moi !

Sai :…Ha ouais !...pas faux !...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il répondait inconsciemment à Kisame depuis le début du monologue de ce dernier.

Sai : _Désolé mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as pu me dire durant les 2 minutes qui viennent de s'écouler…_

Kis : Dis…On restera toujours amis….hein ?

Le visage de Sai se décomposa, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de désespoir. Et oui il avait enfin trouvé plus fort que lui…Il venait de rencontrer le maitre du cassage de mythe, de relation, d'ambiance en gros DIEU. Il avait traité Sakura de salope, il avait dit à Naruto qu'il n'avait pas de pénis puis un PETIT pénis ? IL AVAIT TOUT FAIT SAUF CA ! MÊME CA IL AVAIT COMPRIS QUE CA N'ALLAIT PAS ! IL L'AVAIT LU DANS SON LIVRE QUE C'ETAIT DE LA MERDE ! MAIS KISAME AVAIT OSE ! Sai ne savait pas quoi dire, il était outré par cette question qui sortait du fin fond de l'océan.

Sai : . . .Oui.

Tout à coup Sai entendit un cri du côté de Kisame puis un bruit sourd, comme quelqu'un qui tombe. Il en déduit que l'homme-poisson était tombé dans les pommes (ou plutôt dans les algues). Il colla sa tête contre la paroi qui le séparait de Kisame pour essayer de comprendre la situation.

Sai : _C'est ce que je pensais ! Il se passe quelque chose._

Sai : Est-ce que ça va ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il entendit des bruits de tissu indiquant que l'autre homme se relevait et continuait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Sai : Kisame ?

L'homme-poisson ne lui répondit pas.

Sai se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant que Kisame était évanoui. Le mutisme de l'Akatsukien l'inquiétait et ses questions restées sans réponse le tourmentaient.

Sai : _Est-ce que ça a un lien avec le changement de personnalité ? C'est vraiment étrange…_

Sai : T'as fini de te changer ?

Kisame resta enfermé dans son silence.

Sai sortit donc de la cabine, un peu intrigué et tomba sur Kisame portant un kimono bleu allant parfaitement à son teint de requin. Pour engager la conversation le ninja aux grosses lèvres dit :

« Elle te va bien cette tenue ! »

Kis : *voix douce* Merci, la tienne te va également à ravir !

Puis Kisame dépassa Sai dans un frottement de tissu, Le ninja de Konoha était choqué et déçu des grosses joues coulaient le long de ses larmes et il regardait partir son ami avec tristesse. Il venait de perdre son nouveau meilleur ami. (on déconne en vrai il s'en battait les testicouilles).

Sai décida d'analyser la pièce histoire de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Sasuke était assis une sur petite chaise prévu à cet effet (on se fout pas de votre gueule, il y'avait marqué « Sasuke » dessus) et Deidara et Tobi s'amusaient à le coiffer, faisant virevolter et jouant avec les magnifiques cheveux aux reflets bleus nuit de l'Uchiha. Naruto se masturbait dans un coin. (Oui.) Sasori et Itachi discutaient d'un air ténébreux, Kisame et Madara se servaient un thé qu'avait apporté un des servants de Paula du nom de Lapinou. Hashirama était en train de parler avec Paula un joint à moitié consumé entre les lèvres (sûrement pour mieux comprendre le styliste) Gai et Lee faisaient des étirements de manière assez chiante et nulle, pendant que Kakashi faisait une blague à Orochibre qui rigolait doucement en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière. Kabuto, lui, tenait le sac de son maître avec son troisième bras.

Sai : _Maintenant j'en suis certain il se passe quelque chose…et ces cabines en sont peut-être la cause. Paula…je n'aime pas son regard…_

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve "bientôt" pour la suite des aventures rocambolesques de notre ami aux grosses lèvres, alias Sai. PITIE LAISSEZ NOUS DES REVIEWS ON VOUS EN SUPPLIE TELS LES CLOCHARDES QUE NOUS SOMMES.


End file.
